Second Choice
by Sunday03
Summary: Une autre alternative  encore     du final de la saison 02.


**Note de l'auteur: Alors, encore un second aperçu de mon idée de final de la saison 02. Dans mon imagination, Kate réussis à en dire un peu plus à Castle. Il y a une troisième idée d'OS sur ce moment qui me trotte à l'esprit. Mais je sais pas encore s'il y aura concrétisation de l'idée. En attendant, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>OS – Second Choice.<strong>

KATE « Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à connaître. Mais cette année passée avec vous... j'ai passé une bonne année. »

J'avais beau l'entendre, l'écouter je n'y croyais pas. Katherine Beckett. Cette femme lieutenant, ferme et froide, dure à la surface, aux premiers abords... Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle me dise une telle chose un jour. Je ne mettais pas en doute ma capacité à faire rire, dérider les gens. Mais cette femme n'était pas tout le monde. Oh ça, non ! Plus le temps passait, plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche et plus je m'en voulais de rester sans rien dire. Et en même temps, j'attendais. J'espérais secrètement qu'il y ait plus. Elle m'avait déjà confessé que son job était dur et m'avoir à ses côtés, lui permettait parfois de s'amuser malgré les circonstances. Alors, bien sûr, l'entendre une seconde fois flattait mon ego, me rassurait sur le fait que je n'étais pas qu'un boulet qu'elle devait traîner... Comme elle le laissait entendre de temps en temps. Mais c'était du réchauffé.

KATE « Alors, voilà, je voulais vous dire cela et... »

Voilà ! Mon moment arrivait. Cela s'annonçait bien mieux qu'un simple ''Salut Castle ! Merci de me ficher la paix !'' Je jubilais de l'intérieur, je m'impatientais mais ne voulais surtout pas lui montrer. Bien sûr, je me flattais de la connaître plus qu'elle ne pensait, mais parfois cette certitude était mise à rude épreuve. En attendant, une chose était certaine : je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la brusque. Kate Beckett était une femme qui avançait à son rythme, peu importe si c'était trop lent pour vous. Je restais donc face à elle, sans rien dire, mais en lui adressant un léger sourire encourageant.

KATE « Je me demandais si votre proposition de week-end tenait toujours ? Parce que je suis curieuse de connaître les Hamptons... »

Elle se justifiait. Pour ne pas avoir à admettre la véritable raison. Je trouvais cela mignon de sa part, et je pouvais l'accepter, mais je n'allais pas abandonner toute tentative de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

RICK« C'est à dire que... » Je pu voir une lueur dans ses yeux. Un mélange de peur et de honte. « Je croyais que votre week-end était déjà programmé. Demming ne vous a pas promis du romantisme pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures ? »

A la prononciation de son nom, mon visage avait grimacé contre mon gré. Chose que je compris quand je vis un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres – elle voyait dans cette grimace de la jalousie, chose qui était totalement... vraie. Il ne resta, cependant, que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes, oui, car avant même la fin de ma phrase ce sourire avait disparu et elle paraissait gênée. Mais aussi bien que je la connaissais, elle me devinait. Et se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait se dispenser de répondre. Elle releva donc la tête et me sourit timidement.

KATE « Le projet est annulé. Castle, je... »

RICK« Juste le week-end ou c'est tout le projet Demming qui est annulé ? »

J'y allais un peu fort, mais je devais être sûr. J'avais déjà trop vite abandonné et si cette conversation prenait le tournant que j'espérais... il fallait qu'elle se termine au plus vite. Ce que j'avais fait pouvait être défait, mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Du temps : elle en prenait un peu trop pour répondre. Je devais prendre les choses en mains.

RICK« Écoutez, j'ai peut-être menti sur mes intentions pour ce week-end. Je ne pensais pas vous faire de plan drague, mais je m'étais dis que... »

KATE « J'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

RICK« Hé bien, peut-être que oui : vous auriez pu vous en douter. C'est plutôt évident. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai pensé un instant que vos intentions étaient les mêmes. Mais vous aussi vous avez menti. Vous avez prit l'excuse du travail, de votre appartement pour refuser mon invitation alors que c'était uniquement à cause de la proposition de votre petit ami. »

KATE « Tout personne censée aurait fait la même chose : privilégier la personne qui partage sa vie ! »

RICK« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, dans ce cas ? »

KATE « Vous devriez vous en douter. C'est plutôt évident ! »

Elle utilisait mes propres répliques contre moi. Mais je n'allais pas la laisser gagner.

RICK« Pas assez à mon goût. »

KATE « Vous vous fichez de moi ? Très bien. J'ai rompu avec Demming. »

J'avais ce que je voulais. Demming était hors jeux, elle l'avait laissé tomber pour une perspective de week-end en ma compagnie. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Premier avertissement. Le temps nous pressait, et qu'elle apprécie cela ou non, elle devrait faire avec.

RICK« Et moi, j'ai invité quelqu'un d'autre. »

KATE « Comment... Pourquoi avoir attendu pour le dire ? Pourquoi ne pas juste me dire que l'invitation ne tenait simplement plus ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Castle ? »

Il fallait bien jouer, car je venais de la blesser, de l'énerver et elle avait décidé de ne pas laisser sa garde baissée plus longtemps.

RICK« J'aurais voulu que vous acceptiez mon invitation la première fois. Que vous acceptiez malgré ce que Demming vous avez préparé. Je voulais me sentir... préféré. »

KATE « Ça fait très enfant et pas vraiment adulte, vous savez. »

Je ne répondis pas : peu m'importait, elle faisait cette remarque tellement souvent que cela ne me touchait - presque – plus. Je sentis une nouvelle fois mon téléphone : mon second choix s'impatientait et me le faisait savoir. Je n'espérais que deux chose : la première c'est qu'elle ne décide pas de monter me rejoindre la seconde c'est que Kate n'abandonne pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'elle poursuivit.

KATE « Bien, vous avez gagné, au final : je vous ai préféré, Castle. J'ai non seulement refusé un week-end avec mon petit ami, mais j'ai aussi rompu avec lui. Pour passer ce week-end avec vous. »

RICK« Hé bien, je ne veux pas d'un week-end. »

KATE « Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose... »

Elle avait dit cela le regard baissé, et la voix presque inaudible. Je l'avais blessée en la forçant à m'avouer la raison de sa rupture pour après lui annoncer que je l'avais déjà remplacée. Je voulais m'excuser, mais elle continua.

KATE « Et si on parlait de moi ? Vous pensez que je me sens préférée, ou même désirée ? Vous allez peut-être me dire que c'était pour vous consoler de mon refus ? Vous savez quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Rejoignez votre invitée, qui que ce soit et où qu'elle soit. Je vais faire ce que j'avais prévu : travailler et rechercher un nouvel appartement. »

Il fallait bien jouer. Et bien, j'avais très mal joué ce coup-là. Elle allait m'échapper. Alors qu'elle me tournait le dos, je lui attrapais la main. Elle se retourna et me jeta un regard noir : consciente que toute l'équipe nous regardait avec minutie.

KATE « Castle, je... »

RICK« Vengeance. Ce n'était pas pour me consoler mais pour me venger. »

KATE « Et ça devrait me suffire ? »

RICK« Ça vous suffirez si je faisais exactement comme vous : j'annule mon projet. »

KATE « Je n'ai plus envie de visiter les Hamptons. »

Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, je le sortis et demanda à Beckett de patienter alors que je m'éloignais pour répondre. L'appel fut court, et je savais que mon interlocutrice allait m'en vouloir longtemps. Sa vengeance se ferait via le travail, mais j'allais souffrir. Bref, je revins vers mon lieutenant qui n'avait pas bougé.

RICK« Voilà, plus de projet ! Votre programme me va : ce ne sera pas la première fois que je vous regarderez faire de la paperasse. »

KATE « Non. Vous avez dit que vous ne reviendrez pas au commissariat avant d'avoir terminé votre livre, vous vous souvenez ? »

RICK« Bien, j'apporterais mon ordinateur et j'écrirais en vous regardant. Après tout, vous être... »

KATE « Dîtes le mot ''muse'' et vous n'aurez plus de week-end à remplir. »

RICK« J'allais dire inspiration. Écoutez, j'avais envie de passer ce week-end avec vous, et vous aussi. Sinon, pourquoi rompre ? Alors, faisons-le. Montgomery m'a fait par d'une remarque, après l'affaire. Il a dit que ''dans cette affaire il y avait eu beaucoup de gâchis parce que ces gens n'avaient pas eu le courage de laisser leurs es sentiments parler''. Je ne veux pas faire la même chose qu'eux. Je... Quoi ? »

Elle me regardait étrangement, comme si elle réfléchissait. Il y eu un court silence et j'en profitais pour regarder l'équipe. Toujours à leur poste d'observation, des questions sur les événements futurs pleins les yeux. Je reportais mon attention sur Beckett qui paraissait toujours aussi étrange.

RICK« Kate ? »

KATE « Uhm... C'est juste que... le capitaine m'a dit à peu prés la même chose. »

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle me regarda dans les yeux. Mon cœur s'emballa. Comment pouvait-elle me faire un tel effet avec un simple regard. Je n'aurais jamais dû abandonner si vite à l'annonce de son week-end avec Demming. Peut-être qu'inviter mon ex-femme était une erreur, et même si je venais d'annuler l'invitation ainsi que toutes les promesses faites... peut-être que cela était déjà trop tard. Mais ma muse finit par me sourire.

KATE « Pas d'Hamptons. Le commissariat, disons uniquement la demie-journée et à la condition que vous ne soyez pas trop bruyant avec votre clavier. Pour le reste... votre loft. Je suis chez Lanie en attendant un nouvel appartement. Mais pour l'instant, on rejoint les autres. Et je vous interdis d'avoir un sourire triomphal sur vos lèvres ! »

Elle le tourna le dos et quand elle passa à mes côtés je lui glissais à l'oreille.

RICK« D'accord. Mais ce sourire pourra s'afficher quand vous embrasserez ces dites lèvres... »

Elle répondit en me donnant un coup de coude. Et je la vis rougir à son entrée dans la pièce où se trouvait Lanie et les garçons, ainsi que le capitaine. Je repensais, alors, à ce qu'elle avait dit plutôt : ''_Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose_.'' Kate Beckett me redonnait plus d'espoir que je n'en avais jamais eu. Je souris et la suivis à l'intérieur de la pièce.


End file.
